


1v1 Box

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 恭喜噗噗英超首发帽子戏法芒特在球上写1v1 Box fight me，这应该是个邀约





	1v1 Box

1.

有什么比期盼已久的英超首发更美好的事情吗？

进球。

比进球更美好？

帽子戏法。

比帽子戏法更美好？

左脚、右脚、头球——完美帽子戏法。

比完美帽子戏法更美好？

芒特一脸期待地问：“堡垒之夜？”

2.

普利西奇小心翼翼地捧着比赛用球，试图在自己的客厅找到一个足够明显又不太得瑟的位置给它安家。

“我都不知道是更加羡慕你还是更加嫉妒球。”芒特躺在沙发上，踢掉鞋子，“和它打游戏去吧！”

“你已经有两个，这可是我的第一个。”美国男孩把球放好，调整角度，可以一眼看到19号的签名。

“但你这个是切尔西的！”

普利西奇挠挠头。他笑起来有一对酒窝，真诚又稍显腼腆。纯种蓝血小孩用圆圆的眼睛瞪着他，嘟起嘴巴，像准备发动攻击的小狗。

3.

“喝点什么吗？”主人打开冰箱，“可乐，果汁，水，还是应该给你沏壶茶？”

“哈，哈。”芒特挤进他和冰箱中间，随手拎出一大罐橘子汁。

普利西奇感到一阵奇怪的紧张，比赛带来的肾上腺素退潮后记忆的沙滩会露出点别的东西。比如他准备击掌，芒特冲上来给他一个拥抱；比如彼此手臂搭在肩膀的姿态越来越熟练；比如人群散去，芒特又拍拍他的头顶，手指在发梢留下虚假的触感……

……比如芒特突然转身，凑近，快速而轻巧地亲吻，后退一点，若无其事歪着头看他。

他们维持了几秒钟的安静。

一切都太久了，从签约到转会，从多特蒙德到伦敦，从踏上科巴姆的训练场到进入首发名单……

好在进球来得足够快。

4.

“在这里继续吗？”普利西奇靠着冰箱，比九十分钟赛后还要气喘吁吁。是他自觉回吻了芒特还是芒特发动了第二波进攻？

“为什么不呢，你的料理台大的像个足球场。”芒特把自己连帽衫丢到地上，又把手伸进普利西奇的衬衫下摆。

大理石太凉，两个人不约而同倒吸一口气，心里想着这不是个好主意。但嘴唇忙着认知对方，肉体更需要另一具肉体，没有多余精力关照其他。

半分钟之后，砰一声。

橘子汁到处都是，在巨大的料理台蔓延然后流到地板，一切都变得黏糊糊而甜丝丝。

普利西奇手忙脚乱地寻找纸巾。

“算了，算了，”芒特抓住他，又在他的肩膀蹭蹭自己的头毛，不耐烦和撒娇各占一半比例，“明天早上再说。”

“明天早上的普利西奇会恨死我。”

“但明天早上的梅森·芒特会非常非常喜欢你。”

5.

犹犹豫豫的试探只停留了短暂的几分钟。面对场上突发状况，热身属于耽误时间。

动作幅度越来越大。没有什么温柔和耐心可言。撞到一起的牙齿，磕磕碰碰的小腿和膝盖，偶尔还会像陌生的舞伴踩到脚趾。一只手实在不愿意离开对方，另一只手被迫随时扶住家具防止跌倒滚作一团。

他们有过足够多的身体接触。搂搂抱抱对于芒特而言属于常规动作。然而，直到那层薄薄的蓝色、白色或者橙黑色布料被撤去后，肩膀的汗水，肋骨的形状、另一颗心脏的跳动频率突然变得鲜活。

为了寻找安全套和润滑剂，普利西奇又一阵手忙脚乱。挂在身上芒特让翻箱倒柜更加困难。普利西奇不得不抓住对方的手指，含在嘴里，防止更刺激的动作。于是英格兰的男孩啃咬他的耳廓，伴随着咯咯的笑声，每一下呼吸都像刻意为之的挑逗。

润滑剂用掉一小半，浪费一大半，扩张可想而知的潦草。芒特突然停下动作，犹犹豫豫，“要不要再找一罐？”

普利西奇小声回答，“赶快进来吧。”

6.

芒特批评长沙发不够柔软，即刻又坏笑着赞美支撑良好，方便发力。他抬起普利西奇的左手臂，认真端详上面的花纹，伴随着每次恰到好处的撞击，提问这个图案有什么象征寓意。随后注视着对方的眼睛——就像真的需要答疑解惑。含混的美式英语、喉咙深处的呜咽和频率不断加快的喘息声凑成了答案。

所有的沙发垫都被莫名其妙地丢出去，门口，鞋子旁边，房间最远角。

他们还不够熟悉又经验一般，没办法通过抓在背后的手指判断究竟是纾解神经末梢的压力还是暗示欲求不满。疼痛时有发生，因为姿势或者角度或者着力点。但年轻气盛的终究是压倒性的优势，在欲望面前，那些擦伤和淤青都沦为细枝末节。只需要一个吻的安慰和调整时间，立刻继续。

普利西奇第一次意识到头顶的大吊灯过分花哨，什么都是亮晶晶的，来回忽闪。他没办法聚焦到芒特的眼睛。短促而尖锐的痛觉偶尔冒出，但已经没那么频繁。默契是可以培养的，赛季初第一次同场，或者两个人都没跑到位，或者堪堪避免相撞的尴尬。谁能想现在已经可以助攻头球破门。

等到回过神来的时候，他已经射在了芒特的手心。

7.

当初看房子，中介公司随口建议可以换更大的浴缸。普利西奇现在开始后悔自己回答了暂无必要。

他们紧贴着挤来挤去，一致假装客房和次卧的浴室并不存在。

芒特缓慢地沉入浴缸，在水里吐泡泡。普利西奇晕晕乎乎地想如果数到二十二他还没有冒出头，就去把他捞起来做人工呼吸。

“我决定主动出击，先告诉他们我们睡过了。体能师是从德比郡跟来的，他对我太熟悉，撒谎会被立刻看穿。”

“然后教练把我扔出大名单。”普利西奇捂住脸。

“怎么会呢！”芒特在水下动手动脚，“这可是帽子戏法！”

“多亏你助攻给得好。”美国人的种族天赋，客套话听上去像誓言一样真诚。

“话说，堡垒之夜呢？”

“这算不算另一种1v1？”普利西奇把一条腿搭在浴缸边缘，给动来动去的芒特腾出多点空间，“我们踢完整场比赛，坐大巴回伦敦，开车回家，然后搞到现在……frankly speaking，我根本想不到自己有这么好的体力。”

“Frank speaking，既然不累，你们两个明天都给我来加练。”

8.

普利西奇梦到了很多东西。自己还生活在英格兰，被父亲牵着手去上学，去看比赛，去参观球场，去试训。他清晰地感知到父亲手掌的温度，街角落叶的颜色，稀薄的阳光。斯坦福桥像个迷宫，虽然不知道为什么，但所有人都会在8号和26号球衣那里拍照。从更衣室兜兜转转到了媒体室，他坐在上面，想象着自己对记者说，“我很期待接下来这场比赛。”

科巴姆是巨大的。同龄的男孩们在草地上跑来跑去。教练让他冲刺，颠球，抢断，然后弯下腰说，和那边的孩子踢几分钟试试。他松开父亲的手，跑上场，什么都消失了，只剩下足球。

离开之前，他回过头去看了看临时的队友，有个头发长长的男孩说，“明天见？”

9.

“早上好！”芒特半睁开了一只眼睛，但笑出八颗牙齿。

“早上好！”普利西奇伸出手，把芒特本来就乱七八糟的头发揉得更加乱七八糟。被子下面，他的小腿被结结实实踢了一脚。

“你记得昨天晚上没收拾厨房的普利西奇吗？”

“什么？呃……果汁……我都忘干净了……该死，我非常恨他。”

“没关系，现在的梅森·芒特非常非常喜欢你。”

-1.

兰帕德坐在副驾驶位置，手里的平板还在循环播放两个丢球片段。他看着芒特和普利西奇勾肩搭背穿过地下停车场又钻进同一辆车，皱起眉头，“赛后庆祝也要悠着点啊。”

特里发动汽车，“当年你帽子戏法之后可不是这么说的。”  
END


End file.
